


oikawa tooru is not a genius

by kingsquid1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Major Character Injury, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsquid1/pseuds/kingsquid1
Summary: Oikawa Tooru wasn't a genius in volleyball, and he definitely wasn't a genius when he overworked himself and fractured his spine. In fact, one might say he was a moron, and that person would be Iwaizumi.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	oikawa tooru is not a genius

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably not medically accurate but i do what i want so . shut up <33

“You’re an idiot, Oikawa.”

Tooru opened his eyes slowly, to see Iwa frowning at him. He then realised that he was lying in bed, which was strange, because the last thing he remembered was practicing his serves, and then his ankle had twisted, and-

Oh.

“I’m in hospital…” He looked over at the machine beeping softly next to his bed, and then back to where Iwa was standing.

Iwa sighed and sat down on the guest chair. 

“How long have I been here?”

“Two days. Your parents went home an hour ago. I’ll text them to say you’ve woken up-”

“No, not yet.” Tooru looked up at the ceiling, and let out a breath. “I don’t want them fussing over me.”

“They’re worried about you-”

“What’s the damage?”

“Huh?”

“What did I do to myself?”

Iwa paused for a second, and then looked away from Tooru. “Concussion, broken ankle, and… fractured spinal cord.”

Tooru felt his heart jump into his throat.

He tried to move his legs.

“Iwa, I can’t-”

“The doctor said there’s still a chance you can walk again.”

Tooru looked away from Iwa. 

He knew that he didn’t have to say it out loud, that Iwa knew what he was thinking.

_It doesn’t matter if I can walk if I can’t play volleyball._

-

“I swear that pile of flowers and cards gets bigger by itself,” Iwa said, frowning at the mountain surrounding Tooru’s bed.

Tooru smirked. “It’s okay if you’re jealous, Iwa-chan, it’s only natural-”

“Shut up, idiot. I don’t want girls fawning over me all hours of the day.”

Tooru looked out the window, his smirk fading. “How’s the team?”

“Fine.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, they're worried. We all are.”

“I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve said to me since I woke up.”

“It’ll be the last nice thing, too. Don’t expect me to shower you with compliments just because you went and got yourself hurt.”

Tooru sighed, and reached for one of the chocolates he’d been gifted. Iwa took one of the others.

“They’re planning a big surprise visit,” Iwa said through a mouthful of chocolate, “last year’s team, I mean.”

“Well, it’s not a surprise anymore, is it?”

Iwa shrugged. “They asked me to check with you in case you didn’t want to see too many people.”

“Aw, you do have a heart after all, Iwa!”

“What!?”

“I bet you organised this visit-”

“Did _not-”_

“You can admit it, it’s okay. I know you care about me.”

“Shut up before I give you another concussion.”

-

Tooru looked at the team clustered around his bed. Even Mad Dog had shown up, standing at the back of the room against the wall. 

Each one of them was trying to smile, he noticed. Trying to look as if they didn’t know the same thing he knew, that this could mean the end of his volleyball career.

Well, someone had to lighten the mood, and that had always been Tooru’s job, hadn’t it?

“Don’t look so depressed, Yahaba. I can still come and help you be a captain in a wheelchair.” He added one of his signature smiles at the end, and felt the tension in the room lighten slightly.

“Like I’d need your help. We’re winning nationals this year, so you’d better be watching.”

Tooru smirked. “I’d never miss the chance to see my underclassmen finally crush Karasuno.” He paused, looking around at the rest of them, who all seemed to be looking less morose.

Except Iwa, of course, who knew exactly what Tooru was doing.

“How are the new first years?”

Yahaba grinned. “We’ve got some interesting ones. Mostly from Kitagawa First, as usual, but…”

Tooru zoned out slightly as Yahaba went over each of the first years’ strengths and weaknesses, and how he thought they’d be useful. Some of the others piped in too, and soon what felt like a normal conversation was evolving, with only the occasional comment needed from him.

Maybe bringing up volleyball had been a bad idea. 

He could already feel his yearning for the court, for the feeling of a perfect serve, the satisfaction of a toss that was set up exactly how the spiker liked it-

Almost accidentally, Tooru made eye contact with Iwa. They didn’t need to speak to communicate.

_What are you going to do now?_

-

“Have you done anything else except watch volleyball?”

“I’ve talked to you.”

Iwa rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t count.” He nodded at Tooru’s phone. “You’re going to go mad if you just watch volleyball matches non-stop.”

Tooru paused. “Actually, it’s the only thing keeping me sane.”

Iwa stared at him, a mixture of concern and pity in his eyes.

Tooru hated it.

“I think I can feel my left toe,” he said, to break the silence.

“Really? Have you told the doctor?”

“I’ll tell him after you leave. It’s not much, anyway.”

“It’s something.”

“I can’t jump with only one toe.”

-

“Alright, hold on to the frame with your arms first. That’s it. Now, slowly… there we go, you’re getting there. Don’t push yourself.”

Tooru felt a bead of sweat trickle down his forehead as he tried to stand. How was it taking so much effort just to fucking _stand up?_

He collapsed backwards onto the bed, his arms shaking.

“That’s progress, Oikawa,” the doctor said, “last time you could hardly raise yourself from the bed.”

Tooru didn’t respond. 

-

“Stupid- legs- fucking- useless-”

Tooru slammed his fist down into his leg with each word, feeling tears build up in his eyes, not from pain - he couldn’t feel anything in his legs, after all - but from the overwhelming sadness and frustration that had been building up inside him the past few weeks, and-

“Oikawa?”

Tooru looked up to see Iwaizumi standing in the doorway.

He let his fist fall weakly down to his thigh from where it had been poised to hit, and looked at the floor.

He felt Iwa’s weight next to him on the bed, and felt Iwa’s hands hold his fists.

“Tooru…”

Still unable to look at Iwa, Tooru buried his face into his shoulder and sobbed. Iwa’s arms wrapped around him, holding Tooru close.

-

It took a few more weeks before Tooru was able to go home. He still couldn’t walk far, and needed help doing… well, most things, but it was at least good to be home.

Sort of.

When Iwa was there - which, to be fair, was quite often, they stayed in Tooru’s room, watching something on his laptop or just being in each other’s company. But as soon as Iwa left, Tooru’s parents would start fussing over him, bringing him more food than he needed, trying to help with his physical therapy exercises, and forcing him to rest constantly.

It wasn’t like he was completely helpless.

Tooru threw his volleyball up in the air from where he was lying on his bed, and caught it. He’d lost some coordination since the accident. He used to be able to throw and catch it like this dozens of times without dropping it, but it had fallen on his face multiple times just today.

He threw and caught the ball again, and glanced at his wall, covered in certificates, medals, trophies and team photos. 

Tooru felt a little bit like he was going to throw up.

-

“We shouldn’t be doing this. You’re moving too much.”

“I’m fine, Iwa-chan. You’re acting like my mother again.”

Tooru threw the ball to Iwa, who passed it back to him.

“How’s university?”

Iwa shrugged. “Interesting enough. Their volleyball club isn’t great, though.”

“Told you that you should have come to a private club with me.”

“Unlike you, I’m not dedicating my entire life to volleyball. It’s just something fun to do.”

Tooru caught the ball.

“Well, not anymore.”

“Shut up, shitty-kawa.”

“Hey, weren’t you just saying it’s a bad thing to-”

“It’s a bad thing for _me._ If you aren’t doing something volleyball related, you’re insufferable.”

Tooru pouted. “And here I thought you enjoyed my company.”

He passed the ball back.

“It’s better than nothing,” Iwa said, but he was smiling slightly.

-

Iwa: come out to dinner tonight. Matsukawa and Hanamaki are coming

Tooru: only if you pay for me ;))

Iwa: No

Tooru: fine, then ill just sit here by myself

Iwa: i’m picking you up at 8. don't forget your wallet.

Tooru: you’re so mean, iwa-chan

-

“Iwa.”

“Mm?”

“Do you remember the night after we graduated middle school?”

“Vaguely.”

It was dark outside, and Iwa didn’t have morning lectures, so he was staying the night.

“You got tipsy off punch,” Iwa continued, “and flirted with every girl in sight.”

“You’re exaggerating.”

“You were too drunk to remember properly.”

“I remember what I told you when you took me home.”

Iwa didn’t respond.

“Do you remember?”

“A little.”

Tooru looked up at the ceiling. “I thought you hated me. Then I thought you didn’t remember, ‘cause you never brought it up again.”

“Neither did you.”

Tooru paused. “I was scared.”

“I didn’t hate you. I was just confused.”

“Are you confused now?”

“Well, you haven’t stopped flirting with every girl you see, so I figured you didn’t really mean what you said.”

“It’s not flirting! I’m just naturally charming.”

“So… are you gay or not?”

“I’m bi. No preference.”

“So… you _are_ flirting with all those girls?”

“Shut up, Iwa. What about you?”

“Hm?”

“Are you straight?”

Pause. “Probably. I mean, yeah.”

Tooru felt his heart clench a little.

-

“‘Oikawa Tooru, candidate for the National Japan team and genius player, is expected to retire from volleyball after devastating injury.’ That isn’t even correct. I’m not a genius-”

“You got that right.”

“-and I’m not retiring. It’ll take more than a little fall to stop me playing.”

Iwa raised an eyebrow. “You paralysed yourself from the waist down.”

“Temporarily. And the doctors say I’m making excellent moves towards recovery.”

“Well, either way, they just want something interesting to say. It’s not catchy enough if they say ‘Oikawa Tooru was a pretty good volleyball player, and he has an injury which he is recovering from.’”

“Maybe not interesting to _you,_ but I’m sure my fans would love it.”

“Your fans lose their shit when they learn your favourite food. The bar is pretty low.”

“You’re just jealous, Iwa-chan.”

“As if.”

-

Tooru moved his ankle around tentatively. He had fairly good mobility. 

He could at least walk unassisted, now - well, for a short distance anyway. And it wouldn’t hurt just to do some basic serves. It would help, actually. He would feel much better emotionally.

Yes, it would definitely help.

The tennis courts were empty this late in the evening. They weren’t ideal, of course, but they were easy to access, unlike volleyball courts. 

Tooru took a deep breath, and threw the ball up, before hitting it gently, and _fuck, it felt so good to hit a ball again,_ and it landed on the other side of the net, and he walked to go fetch it, and hit another serve.

He could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins, and he realised that he hadn’t felt alive for months.

After a few more, Tooru thought it wouldn’t hurt to try a jump serve, he was walking well anyway, and he could just do a gentle one.

He felt his feet fall into place as he took the run-up to the jump, but as he told his feet to push off the ground, he found himself falling forwards, and-

Tooru gasped for air. Pain ricocheted through his body as he hit the ground, and he couldn’t move. 

“You’re an idiot, Oikawa.”

Hands lifting him up to a sitting position, arm around his shoulder, Tooru knew it was Iwa before he saw his face.

“How did you find me?”

“You weren’t responding to texts, so I figured you did something stupid. You weren’t at home, and the volleyball gyms are closed, so I came here.”

“You’re a genius.”

“And you are definitely not.”

“I never claimed to be.”

“Where does it hurt?”

“Everywhere.”

“Can you walk?”

“I think so.”

“Come on then.”

It was a long walk home, with Tooru leaning on Iwa’s shoulder. They spent it in silence, Tooru focusing on walking, and Iwa presumably comfortable in his own thoughts.

“Can we go to your place?” Tooru asked when they reached his house.

“I guess so. Why?”

“I don’t want to tell my parents what happened. I can just say I went to yours.”

Iwa shrugged, and opened the passenger door of his car.

“Such a gentleman.”

After a few minutes of silence, Tooru spoke. “Aren’t you going to lecture me on how irresponsible I’m being?”

“You already know everything I would say. Besides, my lectures have never made a difference before, so I don’t expect them to suddenly start working.”

“You’ve almost got through to me a few times.”

Iwa didn’t respond.

“Why do you keep looking after me?”

Iwa glanced over at Tooru for a second, and his hands clenched on the steering wheel. “I’m your friend, idiot.”

“You’re doing a lot more than most friends.”

Silence.

“Oikawa… you really are an idiot.”

“What!?”

“Nevermind.”

“You can’t just- what do you mean?”

“I said nevermind.”

Tooru folded his arms. “You never cease to confuse me.”

-

Iwa: i’ll be at yours in 10 mins

Tooru: for what?

Iwa: we’re going to the seijoh vs karasuno match

Tooru: i told you i don’t want to go!

Iwa: you should support your underclassmen.

Tooru: i don’t want to see tobio

Iwa: then we’ll avoid him. you’d better be ready when i arrive or we’ll be late

Tooru: fine >:(

-

“Tobio and Number 10 are still ridiculous,” Tooru muttered, “they come up with something new every match.”

Iwa glanced sideways at him. “You think we would have won if we were playing in this match?”

“No.” Tooru scowled. “That’s what makes them so infuriating.”

“What is it about Karasuno that makes you actually honest? You’re usually so infuriatingly full of yourself.”

“Hey, that’s not true!”

“Come on, let’s go and say hi to the team.”

They almost made it to where Seijoh was having their post-match meeting.

“Kageyama, where- oh shit-”

Tooru turned around, to see Tobio walking purposefully towards him, shadowed by Hinata.

“You were watching the match, right?”

Tooru nodded, feeling the same urge that he always got when he talked to Tobio to punch him in the face. “Don’t get the wrong idea, Tobio-chan. I was watching for my underclassmen, not for you.”

“What did you think of my setting?” Tobio asked, as if Tooru hadn’t spoken. He felt his eye twitch.

“I’m not giving you advice, idiot! Bet you’re hoping I won’t be able to play volleyball anymore, and then I’ll be out of competition!”

Tobio cocked his head to the side, looking like he was genuinely thinking hard. “Why would I want that? I want to beat you again.”

“Yeah!” Hinata piped in, “It’s not satisfying if you just stop playing. We have to keep being better than you!”

Tooru felt Iwa’s hand on his shoulder. “Come on. The team’s waiting.”

They turned, leaving the two crows in the hallway.

-

“Your recovery is coming along well,” the doctor said, “I would recommend light exercise, such as short walks, as well as your physical therapy exercises. Don’t push yourself too hard. No running, jumping, cycling, anything like that. If you keep on track, you should be back to volleyball in a year or so.”

“A year?”

The doctor nodded. “You’re recovering surprisingly quickly for someone with your level of injury. You should be grateful.”

“Thank you.”

“Right, that’s it then. I’ll see you in a month for your next check-up.”

-

_‘Ushijima Wakatoshi, one of the Japan Youth representatives last year, has now become one of the youngest players ever to join the International Japan Volleyball Team. He continues his legacy of being a ridiculously strong player, and-’_

Tooru closed the website.

Everyone else was moving on. Moving upwards, forwards, and he was stuck. Not only stuck, he had taken a huge leap backwards.

His phone buzzed, and he reached for it.

Iwa: coach invited us back for a practice tomorrow to help with the first years. i’ll pick you up at 3

_I can’t see them. Not again._

__

__

_I can’t take it._

Oikawa: im not coming. say hi to them from me

-

“Tooru, Iwaizumi’s here!”

Tooru scowled. “I told him I’m not going!”

Tooru’s mother poked her head around his door. “I think you should go, Tooru. It’ll be good to see your underclassmen again. And you’ll get to help coach them.”

“I’m not going! I’ll go tell Iwa myself, he’s too stubborn-”

Tooru marched as well as he could down the stairs, and to the front door, where Iwa was standing.

“I told you, I’m not coming.”

“And I told you, we’re going.”

“I have other plans.” Tooru pushed past Iwaizumi and started walking down the road.

“Plans for what? Overexerting yourself again?”

Tooru didn’t respond.

Iwa started walking after him. “If you don’t take care of yourself, you’ll never play again-”

“You think I don’t know that!?” Tooru stopped abruptly, and turned around. “You don’t get it, Iwa, even if I can play volleyball again, I’ll be a year behind everyone else. I’ll probably never get back to the level I was playing at before. I can’t just sit around and do _nothing_ while everyone else gets better! Ushiwaka’s on the Japan national team, Tobio’s going to the Spring Tournament again, even you’re improving more than me at the moment, and you’re just playing on some casual university team!”

Tooru stopped to take a breath, feeling his eyes burning. “I’m- I’m nothing without volleyball. People only care about me when I’m on the court-”

“You’re so fucking stupid, Oikawa.” Iwa starting walking towards him. _”When_ is it going to get through to you-” he grabbed Tooru’s collar- “I fucking care about you! Why do you think I’ve been visiting you practically every day, moron? I couldn’t give a shit whether you’re playing volleyball or not! I just want you to- I want you to be okay.”

Neither of them spoke for a few seconds, and Iwa let go of Tooru’s collar.

“You- you are so self centered,” Iwa said, “so fucking _oblivious_ to everything else going on around you- it’s not just me, alright? Coach cares. Your underclassmen care. Matsukawa and Hanamaki care. They don’t just want you to be good at volleyball. They want you to be healthy, and happy, and- fucking damn it, Oikawa.” Iwa took a deep breath. “I love you. Maybe that’s why I care so much. I don’t know. I don’t care at this point, I don’t care if you don’t feel the same, I just want you to be okay.”

“Iwa-”

“You don’t have to say anything-”

“I love you too.”

“You- what?”

Tooru looked at the floor. “That night after middle school. I was going to tell you then, but I got scared.”

“You’ve- you’ve known that long?”

“Well, after that I tried to convince myself I was straight for a year or so. But yes. That long.”

“You should’ve told me.”

“You should’ve told _me!”_

“Shut up, you’ve known for longer-”

“You said you’re probably straight!”

“I said _probably,_ I was still figuring things out, moron!”

Tooru smiled slightly.

“What?”

“Nothing, just-”

“Spit it out.”

“Can I kiss you?”

Iwa’s cheeks flushed red. “I- well, yeah-”

Tooru reached forwards, placing his hand behind Iwa’s head and bringing him close. Tooru’s heart raced as their lips touched, and it felt _right._

“Your fans are going to be disappointed,” Iwa said as they parted.

Tooru scowled. “You’re so romantic.”

“I’m just saying, no more flirting with every girl who bats an eyelid at you-”

“I told you, it’s my natural charm!”

“Yeah, yeah. Come on, we’re gonna be late to Seijoh’s practice.”

“You’re still making me go!?”

“Yes. Get in the car.”

“You’re so mean to me.”

“Yeah, I love you too.”


End file.
